


Caribbean Sex

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Teen Romance, but esp when Sally does, heaven on earth when Joey gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Joseph Michael Richter, I am desperately in love with you. If you had half a brain, you would sweep me off my feet, take me to some Caribbean island and make wild passionate love to me till I die a naked and sexy death! Caribbean sex! Caribbean sex!!!Post-canon Joey/Sally little smut piece cause Sally deserves it :)





	Caribbean Sex

The door had barely closed behind them before he covered her eyes with his hand.

"Joey!" Sally squealed, bumping back into his chest. "What are you doing…"

His arm wrapped around her waist and he took a step forward she could only match, guiding her across the house his parents had left empty for the weekend.

"It's a surprise! You'll love it! I mean… I hope you'll like it."

Her foot stubbed against the first step of the stairs and she groaned in pain. Joey kissed her shoulder.

"Careful with the steps."

They were heading to his bedroom – where else? He had invited her to spend the weekend without so much as a hint that he had planned any surprise for her − which was the point of a surprise, she supposed. Still, she hadn't been expecting anything more than just the implicit (and plenty sufficient) promise that comes with a sleepover at your boyfriend's empty house. His parents out for two whole days and nights, he hadn't _explicitly_ asked her if she wanted to get railed like a new locomotive all weekend, but Sally had built up that hope for herself. As they clumsily climbed up the stairs, his embrace became more intimate, kisses against her neck more insistent, and the hope became all the more real.

Sally was ready. She had never not been ready, but for the past four days, the anticipation had been burning through every part of her. A specific part of her in particular. Her Miss Cooter was combed and neat and fresh, and it was buzzing with excitement the closer they got to the top of the stairs. After these exceedingly charged days, it was more than time. In chemistry class, they had near gotten noticed by the teacher because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other under the table, and they had made out in the hall between every class.

"Okay, okay," he said, stopping her in front of what she assumed from memory was his bedroom door. "Wait right here, close your eyes."

She did as she was told. The door opened and closed and she heard some music being put on. It was awkward standing here all on her own and she missed his arms around her but thankfully the wait was short-lived. Soon, Joey opened the door again and, as some ukulele tune was playing, he pulled her by the hips to the inside.

"Open your eyes!"

He had decorated his room as best as any high schooler with no job could afford to. An inflatable palm tree he had probably taken from someone's pool was standing in a corner. His bed had been made fresh and the sheets displayed a dream beach horizon, several fruit shaped pillows piled against the headboard. It smelled nice, too, something like monoi and coconut. Her heart swelling with love, she turned to him. He had taken off his jeans and stood there in all his heart-covered boxers awkwardness, staring expectantly.

"Joey..."

"We're gonna have hot Caribbean sex," he blurted out. "If, I mean, if you still wanna."

For half a heartbeat, she didn't know how to respond, every part of her pulsing with adoration and desire. But one part of her had to take the lead and Sally jumped at his neck to kiss him more passionately, more lovingly than she ever had. He stumbled back in surprise but caught up with her in less time than it took to think "hotdamn". Trapping her against his desk, he swept her off her feet and shoved aside whatever had been cluttering the surface to sit her on it. He parted her legs and found his place between them, their hips naturally rocking into each other in a terribly hasty mess of urges and hormones.

They probably had done it on every surface of his bedroom before. Hers, too, and a few other places that were less tasteful. Sally's cheeks were still burning up with the memory of her auntie asking how the dinner table downstairs had gotten so wobbly. Surely, by now, three months and seventeen days since that first time in the choir room, they knew each other inside and out by heart and yet, every time he touched her, she felt the same buzz as the very first time.

"Joey…" She moaned as his hands climbed up her thighs.

He had been so tender with her body ever since he had started viewing it as an object of desire. They loved and made love to each other passionately and intensely but every single time, there was a softness to the way he touched her that sent her heart into a frenzy. Under his hands, she felt like something precious and worthy and she knew for sure that there was no greater feeling than that.

His fingers rubbed against her through her panties, flattening around the clit to press it down in the way he knew drove her crazy. Her Miss Cooter was in such caring hands Sally still couldn't believe her luck. He slid the fabric aside and groaned when he felt how wet she was already getting – but what else should he have expected? Two fingers inside her and she was at his mercy entirely. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, carry me to bed, Joey Richter!" She begged and clung to his shoulders, legs snug around his waist.

"Carry you? Oh, uuuhh.."

Awkwardly, he grabbed her like a pack of flour, a hand under her butt, the other round her waist. With a grunt of effort, he lifted her off the desk, then sighed in relief at her being lighter than he had expected and made a happy stumble of the few steps to the bed. They fell back with a sharp _thud_ and for a brief moment Sally feared he might have hurt his head but he gave her a goofy happy grin and his hands fell back to her waist as she straddled him, the mood intact and perfect.

"There," he said. "Caribbean sex."

Sally was into that. She had never been less not into anything.

"You're gonna ravage my body!" She growled, leaning down to make out with him again.

His fingers clasped tighter around her hips and he could only breathe out the next words between fiery kisses.

"I'm gonna _ravage_ your body," he said.

She squirmed into place in anticipation.

"You're gonna make me forget my own name!"

He was getting into this little fantasy of hers. His voice was deeper, more raspy, impossibly hot.

"I'm gonna make you forget _your own name_!"

She rolled her hips into him − he was getting hard, she could feel it.

"You're gonna take me away on a desert island and make hot and passionate love to me in the soft sand of a paradise beach under the palm trees and we will grow old on the island and create a whole new dynasty till our descendants tell the legend of our love!"

He stared up at her and blinked several times. A few seconds passed.

"I… Uh… yeah! That!"

"Oh, Joey!" She cried out.

She pulled off her dress, dropped it to the ground, and watched as Joey's eyes gazed her up and down with intense interest. Without him seeming to notice, his hand went to his crotch where he rubbed his dick through his boxers. His dick was an excitable thing, always happy to see her, always up for anything. Sally had become exceedingly well acquainted with it and yet never grew tired of feeling him perk in interest again and again.

"These look so fucking hot," Joey said – even now, a compliment never failed to turn her into a jelly mess. "They're new, right?"

He was staring at her chest, for once the covered part of it. She could have purred in pleasure at the little effect she had hoped to produce coming to life. She had saved up for some nicer underwear and, though she _had_ expected him to like it, she couldn't have seen coming the look on his face she saw now.

"Yeah," she mumbled and felt her cheeks and chest burning up under his eyes. "Do you like them?"

He pulled her hips much closer to his, thrusting himself up into her, grinding through their underwear and she rocked herself back into him.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Yeah, they're great."

Nothing too racy, of course, because that wasn't Sally, but different enough to be worth the notice. Red soft fabric that Joey's fingers slid against so smoothly, a bit of lace at the edges. For once in her life, she felt very beautiful.

"They're so hot I wanna take 'em off right now."

"Okay," she said much more shyly than one might expect from someone who'd had her bra removed by this exact Joey Richter dozens of times before. "Yes, take this off."

He sat up to fiddle behind her back and she smiled to herself, passed a hand through his hair. She slid off his hairband.

"It opens in the front."

Joey breathed out, laughing at himself.

"Oh, right."

At once the bra opened and Joey covered her now bare chest with kisses.

"I love…" Another ravenous kiss and his lips circled around her nipple before he finished, mouth full, "… your boobies. And I love you."

"_Joey Richter_," she sighed softly. "I love you so much."

More of his sloppy, hurried kisses, her body in such excellent loving hands, till he pulled away with a silly sound.

"I'ma give _you_ hot Caribbean sex," he said. Suddenly pulling her off his lap, he dragged her to the edge of the bed before sliding to the floor on his knees unceremoniously and pulling off her panties, "and _I'm_ gonna have a Caribbean feast."

He parted her legs and hooked them above his shoulders, which made Sally squirm in how well taken care of she felt, how delicious. Kisses down the inside of her thighs, one on top of the bush of curly hair and finally below, hasty yet enjoying every second as it came. His tongue inside her kissed her Miss Cooter as deeply and passionately as he would Sally herself, loving all parts of her the same.

Sally sighed in relief and satisfaction. Her fingers buried in Joey's hair − she had always thought it was just the right length for her to grab onto and now that she could, she had indeed confirmed to herself that it was. The music made an odd harmony with her breath starting to come more erratic and it changed into a different track, probably a playlist he had made for the occasion. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to listen to family photo montages without getting all tingly, but that was a challenge for the future. Lying back comfortably, she stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god," she cried out and tugged Joey's hair inadvertently.

He pulled from her with a plop, alarmed, and her cheeks flushed at how wet his chin was. She felt hotter still when, seeing she was alright, he dove right back. His thumb caught her clit, massaged it, and he stared into her eyes when his lips found hers again. She held a breath, realized the fact and let it out, and stared back at the ceiling.

"I love the, erm, the landscape," she mumbled. "It's really nice."

He had printed out and pinned to the ceiling dozens of various stock pictures of beach sunsets and tropical landscapes. It was evident that his printer had started to run out of print halfway through the enterprise and the right side of the ceiling was gradually much lighter than the left, but to Sally, it all looked absolutely perfect.

"You like it?" He asked eagerly.

His fingers slipped inside her smoothly and she pushed her hips into them a bit.

"Uh huh."

He kissed the patch of hair again, getting damp with him working her up so well and so diligently, then went back to her clit and she whimpered weakly. A true Caribbean feast.

"Good," he said and his breath tickled her. "I was hoping you would."

She had thought it from the first time in the choir room and still couldn't believe her luck at being proven right every time: he was a keeper. He ate her out better than her poor little horny heart could have hoped for. Feeling her close, he doubled his efforts. His fingers pressed up sharply, his tongue insistent round her clit and before too long, with a satisfied groan, Sally came under the clear blue waters of many Caribbean beaches.

"You look so hot," he said, rubbing his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

He stood and under such an adoring gaze, she could only believe him. She felt so very relaxed, like she had forgotten even the memory of feeling anxious, and scooted back to make herself more comfortable on the bed for him to come back to her. Fruit shaped pillows all around her, an arm resting on a banana, head leaning against a papaya.

"You look so hot too," she said and Joey gave her a soft smile, a hint of self-consciousness to him sometimes. A lot of times. "Can you, uh, can you take off your shirt, please?"

He obeyed immediately, dropping it on the bed. Sally held onto it at first (it had Joey's smell, not so much your average horny male teenager smell but something different to it, more, better) but quickly let it go, abandoned to the floor for the rest of the day, possibly the weekend.

"And also…"

She nodded at his boxers, which were adorable but superfluous in this instant. Joey stepped out of them and she loved how cute he looked, standing there in just his white socks. He was hard from taking care of her, and harder yet as he touched himself, rummaging his backpack for condoms. He cried out in victory when he pulled one out.

"Alright, look at that," he said proudly, shoving the wrapper down her nose. "_Passion fruit_ condom. Huh?"

The first time, they had both put every effort into putting the condom on him despite neither of them having a clue on how to do just that, fumbling hands fussing over his dick till finally it had been wrapped safely. The second time, minutes later, had been easier, and all the times after that had been practice to perfection. Still, Sally never grew tired of that short instant of burning anticipation before he was between her arms again.

"A real Caribbean honeymoon," she replied with a grin.

He joined her back on the bed, graciously taking the embrace she begged for, arms and legs craving him between them.

"And then I'm gonna lay you down gently on the soft sand of the beach," he said, matching his words on the bed and, beach linens or not, she would have believed him.

She slipped a hand between them to grab his dick and guided it to her as he looked into her eyes with a lazy satisfied smile.

"And rock my world."

"And rock your world, baby!"

In one quick push of his hips, he was lodged full inside, stopping there for just the time it took to give her a quick kiss. Then he pulled out and thrust himself in her again and for just a moment, she forgot all about the fantasy. There was only Joey Richter above her, making love to her, and that was just as special and dreamy as any other of the many, many times they had done just that. For seventeen long years, Sally had firmly believed that she would die sad and alone because she was an ugly freak of nature. Now that she had Joey, she didn't feel freakish at all. Under his eyes, she was a supermodel, a sexy lifeguard, and nothing could take that from her now.

"I love you, Sally," he said, as if that needed saying, as if she didn't already felt so, so very loved wordlessly with his kisses and his embraces and his dick. "I wanna take you to a real beach some day, or like a fancy hotel or whatever. Something super romantic."

She pulled him down to her, kissed him. He made her feel hot, he made her feel loved. The whole perfect package. Above them, the sun was setting on beautiful beaches but she didn't need that to feel right in Caribbean heaven right now.

"This is already super romantic, Joey," she said softly.

"I wanna give you _everything_."

Her heart was near failing her, so full it was. But Joey kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, down her collarbones to her breasts and her heart picked right up. In fact, soon it felt like they were on the exact same beat. To better look at her, he took her hands in his, combing their fingers together, and pulled them up above her face in the pillows, his arms straight.

"Joey…"

His hips snapped into a faster steady pace, making true on his promise of wild passionate Caribbean love. She hooked her legs around him to lock them together, to feel as close to him as she possibly could. They were looking into each other's eyes − she loved his eyes, soft and warm and always a comfort. More than ever, in these moments, she felt taken to another world that was entirely hers and Joey's, in some Caribbean island today but always a paradise that belonged to them alone. His mouth opened as if to say something but nothing needed to be said when their bodies did all the talking. Sally heard the love declarations just as clearly from his dick. She lay back, smiled up at him and let the Caribbean waves flush over her.

He was drawing near, she knew. Longer than their first times, of course, and longer as they went but it wasn't too long before she sensed it'd be over for now. A hand held her face, gentle and strong, the contact filling her with warmth and confidence. Quicker, deeper thrusts till they slowed down and still he didn't look away.

"Sally," he sighed as he came to a complete stop and she gave him a silly satisfied smile.

He smiled back. In one soft _thud_, he fell into a heap on top of her. His lips found her neck and he nuzzled into it, dropping little kisses against her hot sweaty skin.

"Sally, Sally, my Sally."

She held him. He was so mellow in these moments, blanketed over her and soft and warm like a nap on the beach.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked eventually.

He did a little bit, but Sally had always enjoyed the weight of him on top of her and she shook her head.

"Nuh huh."

"Cool." He sighed. "I have to remove the thing, though."

"Yeah." She relented her hold on him, if she absolutely had to. "Yeah, do that and come back here."

"Yeah."

He rolled off, lazily getting to his feet and disappeared through the door. Sally heard the sound of running water in the bathroom across the hall. Later, she'd ask him if he wanted to shower together but for now, she was content to wait for him in here.

Music was still going. If anything, the sound of water added to the mood and Sally relaxed in it. She stretched herself in all her length and nestled back into the bed which smelled like sweat and monoi and Joey. When he came back, he dimmed the light and tucked himself between Sally and the wall to hold her to him. She snuggled into him, as close as two bodies could possibly be.

"Mmh," she sighed comfortably. His heartbeat was soothing under her ear. "That was a pretty good start to this weekend."

"Oh, it _was_ just the start," he insisted. "We're gonna do everything you want. If you got any more ideas like this, you tell me, right?"

She hid her grin into his shoulder. His fingers were buried into her hair, gently scratching her scalp. He was warm, hot, he was comfortable. He was hers.

"I'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time and LITERALLY THE WORLD'S FIRST TIME writing for this pairing, where the fuck are y'all, Joey/Sally is so fucking cute! What the fuck!!! I can't possibly have been the first to write about them!!! Where are the fics hidden!!!


End file.
